This disclosure relates to power generation systems and, more particularly, to controlling electrical output of a power generation system.
Power generation systems, such as those that include wind turbines, are known and used to convert mechanical energy into electric output. For instance, a conventional wind turbine includes a plurality of turbine blades that rotate to drive a generator that produces an electric output. In periods of extreme wind conditions, the turbine blades are typically feathered to reduce mechanical stresses on the blades and mitigate electrical loads on the system.